


New To Both of Us

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: “You’re not,” Alec began, “a lot to get used to. You were right, this is new to both of us.”Magnus and Alec work on their relationship.





	New To Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! 
> 
> "got a good malec prompt. how about a little added scene from 2x01 after Magnus says to Alec on the balcony 'I'm a lot to get used to' and like Alec assures him that he's not. I think that should have definitely been added into the show - Magnus needs reassurance"
> 
> I’ve been trying to figure out how to work this in canonically, since we know they get into a fight not too much later, and Magnus tells him, “Nothing.” When Alec asks “What do you want from me.” 
> 
> So instead I positioned this around the events surrounding that argument. I struggled writing this one, for some reason I found it difficult. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make me happy! (and gives me encouragement to keep writing!). 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [merelore](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com) where you can send me prompts and talk to me! You'll also be the first to know what I'm currently working on, and any snippets from upcoming fic!

Magnus had been insulted before — and he now found himself gritting his teeth as he walked away from the institute, the night air brisk against his skin. He didn’t feel like portaling, and thought perhaps a walk would take the edge off some of his anger. But another emotion bubbled beneath the surface: hurt. Magnus knew the anger was concealing most of the hurt. He’d thought that he and Alec were on the same page, but tonight had shown him that was most certainly not the case. Alec was clearly agonizing over Jace’s disappearance — it didn’t excuse him though. He’d seen Alec lash out at Izzy as well. Magnus thought over his parting words to Alec, and wondered if Alec would try to make amends, or if what they had tried to start was already broken beyond repair. He still liked Alec, which on some levels irritated him, because Alec was everything he shouldn’t want, or get involved with. There was something though, about the trust between them, that kept drawing Magnus back. And he wasn’t quite ready to give up yet.

——

Alec stood in the entrance to his room, hands braced on the door frame, shaking slightly. The intensity of the past few hours was still pulling on him, and he was exhausted. But he still couldn’t feel Jace, and that was worrying him continually, it felt off, wrong. He’d practically done all he could, and even Magnus had tried to help…when he thought about Magnus, Alec began to feel the guilt rising up inside of him. What he’d said to Magnus — it was pretty unforgivable. He’d been so off balance by what had happened with Jace he’d been lashing out indiscriminately. Even Izzy had gotten the brunt of his anger. The one person he shouldn’t have hurt — the one person he really hadn’t wanted to hurt — was Magnus. And yet, he had. He’d practically told Magnus that he wasn’t worth it — much like he had when he’d gone to Magnus for help before. Alec closed his eyes. He certainly had treated Magnus like crap, and he wouldn’t blame Magnus if Magnus never wanted to speak with him again. He was going to have to try, he had to apologize to Magnus, because he did want to make things work with him. He liked Magnus. A lot. He wasn’t ready to give up quite yet. Taking a deep breath he began mouthing an apology under his breath. What did one say when they’d made a huge mistake like this?  
  
Alec paced his room as he tried different variations of the apology, and when he thought he had the wording that he wanted — he still thought it wasn’t good enough — he went to see Magnus. He stands outside the apartment building for a few minutes, gathering the courage to go in. That was one thing Alec had in spare — courage. When he entered Magnus’s apartment, he could see him doing…something with his magic and then Alec spoke.

——

When it was all said and done, Alec was fairly pleased with his apology. While he’d hoped Magnus would forgive him, he hadn’t been sure Magnus would. It was a huge relief to him that Magnus still wanted to try and make whatever they had work. The balcony was a bit cool, the breeze ruffling the potted plants Magnus kept on his balcony. He was almost positive Magnus was growing some herbs as well. While he’d completed his apology, something still was stuck in his throat, something that Magnus had said to him earlier that evening, up on the roof. Magnus had said, I’m a lot to get used to. Had any of Magnus’s previous other’s said that to him at some point? Was he worried that he was too much and that Alec would pull away. Alec rubbed his hand across the top of the balcony edge as he thought.  
  
“You’re not,” Alec began, “a lot to get used to. You were right, this is new to both of us.”  
  
Magnus turned to look at him and smiled, one of his genuine ones.  
  
They both had a lot to learn about each other still.

——

Magnus had been impressed with Alec’s apology, and while he was still stung by Alec’s earlier words, the apology had helped. It was as he was thinking that Alec spoke.  
  
“You’re not a lot to get used to. You were right, this is new to both of us.”  
  
Magnus smiled at him, pleased that Alec didn’t think he was too much. He’d wondered if he’d been coming on strong — he had, and when Alec had asked, he’d backed off — but sometimes he still worried that even a few steps back it was more than Alec could handle. It was clear from Alec’s face that he was still thinking of Jace, still hurting, and it was then that Magnus decided that he’d help Alec, even if it was just to take his pain away while he searched. He’d refused before because of his fear for Alec, but clearly that wasn’t working, Alec would likely leave here and then try and go do it on his own. At least here Magnus would be able to help him if he got into trouble.  
  
“I’ll help you find Jace,” Magnus told him.

——

In the end, he didn’t have to use his magic to help Alec with the pain, because Alec sensed him suddenly. Magnus walked him to the door and opened it.  
  
“Good luck,” he told Alec, “You will let me know if you find him?”  
  
“Yes,” Alec started out the door then paused, “Thank you. For the second chance.” Alec’s eyes were bright for one moment, and then he was out the door and down the hallway. Magnus was once more left alone in his apartment. Magnus hoped that Alec managed to find Jace, if only to help heal the pain Alec was feeling. Suddenly, Magnus rolled his shoulders. Well, he couldn’t stand around thinking about Alexander all evening, he had things that needed to be done — none of which involved Shadowhunters.  
  
Back to business as usual.

 

 


End file.
